


Things in between

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek taking care of Stiles, Derek wants to talk, Derek's Loft, Derek's car, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Kissing, Kissing in the pool, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: "What do you want?""I want to talk. Get in the car."Derek looked pretty good, Stiles realized as he stood there. His body posture was relaxed, one hand curled loosely around the gear shift of his car, the other toying with the steering wheel. The sunglasses obstructed seeing his eyes, but the boy was pretty sure they were their usual, hazel colour. No red. No aggression.No moments of 'I might kill you and your friends on a whim because I think you're hiding an abomination in your midst'.Good.Or: Stiles spends a bit more time with Derek as Scott is forced to study to pass his classes and is totally oblivious of Derek's attraction for him, until the werewolf grabs him and kisses him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is my first ever Teen Wolf fanfiction. The base for this is an rpg with my bestie and I enjoyed it so much that I tried to turn it into a story. No sex in here, but lots of idiots in love and kissing at the end.

"Oh man..."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as the water dropped from his face and he looked up into the mirror. 

He had already changed back into his normal clothes, his bagpack hanging from one side, but he still frowned at the image in front of him. His face, his nose, and a dark purple spot on his right cheekbone.

"He got you hard, eh...?", Scott mumbled as he approached.

"Yeah. Damn Jackson!"

"It doesn't look that bad."

Stiles frowned and turned to look at Scott.

"It's good that my Dad's not home today and tomorrow. That way I don't have to tell him how and when this happened."

"I'll hit Jackson extra hard during next practice."

"Yes! Defend my honour, Scott! Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi!"

Scott snorted before he looked at his phone and smiled apologetically.

"Get off you lovebird!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yosh!"

Stiles shook his head and watched him leave before he carefully touched the blue part, almost whincing at how much it hurt. But with a sigh and a shrug, he left the room and slowly head to the exit.

Most students had already left the parking lot, among them Scott who was no doubt out to get into trouble again, as usual. Stiles could see Danny talk to some girls and grinning broadly, but paid it no mind. Which was exactly when a black car stopped right in front of him, windows rolled down and sunglass-wearing driver turning his head towards him. Sunglass-wearing Derek Hale, that is. This was a new sight. 

"Get in," he said in a low, neutral tone.

"...."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, pointing at himself before he glanced around. Obviously Derek meant him, which was totally new to him after so broadly declaring that he didn't trust him; while Stiles kept him alive for hours. Very long hours.

He did not openly admit it, but these words had actually hurt him. At least a bit. 

Yes, they weren't best friends, but a part of him did trust Derek. At least to a certain degree. Actually, their relationship was difficult. Derek protected him when he was in danger and Stiles would also never willingly let him get hurt. But they weren't really getting along great either.  
He didn't even know how to name what they were.... friends not really. But neither were they enemies. Frenemies?

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. Get in the car." 

Derek looked pretty good, Stiles realized as he stood there. His body posture was relaxed, one hand curled loosely around the gear shift of his car, the other toying with the steering wheel. The sunglasses obstructed seeing his eyes, but the boy was pretty sure they were their usual, hazel colour. No red. No aggression. 

No moments of 'I might kill you and your friends on a whim because I think you're hiding an abomination in your midst'.

Good.  
"Maybe I don't want to talk to you?"

Stiles tried to show a brave front and not be intimidated by the alpha werewolf. But somtimes it was hard. He was just so strong and powerful. And he was just skinny and normal Stiles.

He put his hands into his pockets and walked on, turning to the right, to pass Derek's car in the front. But instead of staying but the man accelerated his car, drove forward a bit to remain in front of Stiles. 

"I'm not here to cause you any harm," Derek said, looking across the rim of his glasses. His eyes looked dark, but did not glow. 

"I just need to talk to you about what is happening."

"Ah? I thought you didn't trust me?"

Stiles huffed and kind of hated it that he sounded so defensive. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to be to Derek, but it certainly wasn't an enemy. And this supernatural life was so cool! And the glimpses he got were breathtaking and he could not deny that he wanted to see more.

And some things that happened because of Derek were pretty cool.

That he was tall, dark and handsome was a plus.

"You don't trust me either - you know it's the truth. You told the authorities I'm a serial killer, and you believed it for the longest time." 

He cocked his head, as if he wanted to say 'not a good base now, isn't it?'. But then he nodded towards the seat. 

"First step to change it?"

"It was easy to believe that, okay?"

One of Stiles' hands began to fumble with his shirt and he almost groaned.

"But I also saved you a lot of times!"

"And I saved you. Now will you get in and talk like adults or do I have to drive after you all day?" 

He sounded a little exasperated.

Stiles let out a groan, but then mumbled a 'fine' before he took off his bag and got in.

 

As soon as he sat down, he was in awe.

Such an awesome car!

It was clear to see that Derek paid great attention to it. The interior was clean and well maintained, and the car actually smelled like... Stiles wasn't sure what it was, but it was a nice, airy scent. Completely different to the locker room he'd just been in, at the very least. 

Which was really great. 

Derek turned his head to him as he kicked the car in gear, taking in the air without so much as a sigh. 

"Jackson did that?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged and could not help but look around inside the car. He wanted to touch everything, but held back as he wasn't really sure Derek would really allow him to.

"He's kinda angry that I chained him up in a police car."

"Dangerous idea. Brave, but dangerous." 

He drove them out of the parking lot, the car purring below Stiles' seat, almost melodiously so. It fit the man in charge - fast, elegant, and probably (no, likely) deadly. 

"You're going to get yourself in bigger trouble."

"Bigger? Pah, right now I can't imagine that."

He snorted and leaned back, stretching his legs a bit.

"Scott's grounded, my Dad's in a shitload of trouble, Jackson's a crazy lizard, Lydia sees things, the Argents are invading the school and you are creating teenage werewolves."

"You think that's the worst life can throw at you?" 

Derek shot him a look, unreadable with or without the glasses. They drove towards the Beacon Hills Reserves, into the forest area. It would be a odd place to talk, but not with Derek. 

"Somebody is making Jackson kill. That sorta behaviour? Not rare with the supernatural."

He shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Stiles glanced towards the werewolf, pressing his lips together.

"And no. But I already had a fare share of shit in my life, trust me, Der."

"I trust you on that," he replied, evenly. There was no malice in it, nothing evil or distrusting. Just calm. 

The leaves turned thicker around him, and Derek drove more slowly. Deliberately.

".....where are we going?", he asked while glancing outside.

"And what do you want there?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk. And I prefer some privacy for it." 

His eyes were on the road until he finally found the spot he must have been aiming for. They weren't far from the Hale house, but not close enough to raise any suspicions. After all, the hunters were still around the area.

Stiles showed a slight frown.

"And what did you want to talk about? The car? Man, I could talk about that care for ages! The water stuff? You're welcome."

The car stopped, and Derek turned towards him in his seat, taking off the glasses. 

"The water is one thing. I owe you one," he said, and it was sincere and said without missing a beat.

The boy grinned at that.

"Oh, you damn well do. But that's surely not what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I wanted to talk about your friends. About your plan. And about joining forces." 

His tone dipped, turning slightly more grave, more serious. This wasn't easy for him, either, but Derek was well aware that they had no chance alone.

Stiles snorted at this.

"Why are you talking to me about this? Didn't you say Scott's the alpha of our little so-called pack?"

His fingers played with a thread getting out of this bag, which he kept on his lap.

"Talk to him."

"Scott may very well be the Alpha, but you're the heart of the pack. You're the one that ties them all together." 

He looked like he wanted to say more, but hesitated. 

"You're much more powerful than you think."

"I'm the sarcasm-center.", Stiles murmured with a chuckle, but then he fell silent and studied Derek's face. 

"....you're not joking?"

"I'm not joking," he said, getting out of the car. Silently asking Stiles to follow him. 

"It's normal. The real leader of a pack is not always what holds it together. The Alpha's a provider and protector, but often has emotional shortcomings. That's why he needs a strong second-in-command."

Stiles left his bag in the car when he indeed did got out as well to follow him.

"Emotional shortcomings? Nicely put", he said as he glanced at the werewolf.

"But really. I can't help you. He's not always following my tips and I won't influence him in either direction. You maybe really should talk with him."

"I'm trying to talk to him. You saw how it goes." 

He shrugged, looking at him from the side. 

"Scott acts as a young alpha without even understanding what he's doing on instinct. He will not listen to me unless I fight him, and we don't have time for that."

"You don't really listen to him either. In that regard you're both kinda stubborn."

Stiles shrugged as well, and sent a stone flying.

"You think your way is right, he thinks he is right. Maybe you're both right, maybe both wrong or maybe the best way would be somewhat in the middle. I really can't see how I can help you with that."

"You can, though." 

Stepping ahead Derek climbed a small ledge, looking across the forest area before him. There was something about watching him here, on his family's land, that felt oddly... right. 

"You can help us find a way together. Create a stronger, more stable pack with all of us."

The boy huffed, but followed the werewolf nontheless.

"What? Create one pack? Man, you heard me saying Scott is stubborn? I won't ask him to join yours. If he wants to, he will. If he doesn't, I won't make him. And I don't consider myself part of any pack, so really... wroooong person to talk to."

"I consider you part of his pack. I would immediately consider you part of mine, too, if you ever wanted," Derek added, not hesitating. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

Stiles blinked at that and looked at him, for a moment silent. But then he began to laugh.

"I'm the plus one!"

"The what?" 

Derek frowned at him, taking off the glasses and crossing his arms. 

"This isn't a joke, Stiles."

"Ha..h...y..yeah, sorry."

He rubbed the back of his neck and breathed in deeply.

"But really. I can't help you. It's his choice, he's the werewolf. I am just human."

He nodded, calmly. There was something new to him, now - a snarky, brash side, but also a new responsibility. 

"Then talk to me as a human. Tell me what you think."

"Huh...?"

Stiles turned his head, looking at him with a frown.

"What I think? About what exactly? About you turning teenagers? Do you want to help them? Do you just want to get stronger? That's why you want Scott in your pack as well, right? He's a strong beta, he would be a good addition. The hunters are obviously out to hunt you, especially the Mum and the Granddad. Daddy Argent sticks to the code, but the others are not as strickt. Jackson? He doesn't know what he is. Which makes him even more dangerous. But he got a master, or someone controlling him, pulling the strings. That one's even more dangerous."

Derek listened to the verbal wall, not once interrupting him. He nodded slowly as Stiles came to an end. 

"What do you think about the master? Any ideas?"

"Not... really."

His gaze flickered to the side, not focussing on Derek and he shrugged.

"Maybe Matt. Maybe granddad Argent."

"Argent is at your school now. They're slowly taking over, trying to establish their footing." 

Derek growled, low, under his breath. The family made him angry and nervous - understandably so.

"Oh yes, that they are. Camera's everywhere, keeping an eye on Scott and everyone."

He grumbled at that.

"But, as I said. If you want him in your pack, give him a reason to. Why should he join now?"

"Because I can keep him safe. Because he has so much to learn--" 

He groaned, running a hand across his face. 

"He's running into certain death."

"Well... then tell him. Show him that you care?"

He ran a hand down his shirt, then scratched the area underneath the blue spot on his face.

"You can't teach me anything, so duh. I don't mind your company, but there are things you don't tell us. How can we trust you and befriend you, when you don't trust us fully either?"

Derek looked at him, eyes slightly widened. Then he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You teenagers trust so easily," he muttered lowly, walking towards Stiles. His hand caught his face and turned the black eye towards the sun, looking at the wound closely for the first time. 

"And you get hurt for it constantly, and just go on and recover. In that regards most people can learn from you." 

He let go of him easily, his fingers leaving a tingling feeling on his skin. Nice. Warm. 

"I'll talk to him. We need to stick together on this, or we all die."

"...."

Stiles blinked and turned his head to follow Derek's movements before he touched the spot with his own fingers.

Only then did he sigh and walk back to the car with him.

"Drop me off at school. My car's there!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want?"  
> "What kind of greeting is this?"   
> Peter chuckled, not aggressively so, and approached him.   
> "I simply came to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put in Peter somehow. Because Peter and his snark are just the best!

Ultimately, it was sticking together that saved them in the end.

Things had tumbled down after the day Stiles had been in Derek's car, events gradually getting worse. The fight in the police station. Matt's death. The Lacrosse Game. 

Jackson... 

It was hard getting used to everything, now that it was over and the world around them had inexplicably changed. Scott and Allison broke up, and although Scott was putting up a brave face his friends could see the pain inside of him. Gerard Argent was gone, but the acidic aftertaste he had left still lingered, like a nightmare not properly taking shape, but always, always lingering.

And worst of all, maybe, was the fact that Peter Hale was back from the dead... and on their side. He had helped. And now he, too, lived in the burned-down ruins of his old family home with Derek. 

Talk about irony.

And yet things were slowly calming down, and getting back to what they were before.

Jackson was back with Lydia, Scott was single and he wasn't captain of the Lacrosse team. Everything felt like it was falling back into a familiar scenario. 

Only Stiles felt totally out of it.

+++

 

He woke in the middle of the night, sweaty from another Nightmare. 

Without really thinking about it, he got up, dressed and then walked to his car. He needed to get out, fresh air, something to ease his mind. He drove to school in the end to train some Lacrosse on his own. That would hopefully help against these troubling thoughts, against all the guilt for getting his Dad fired.

So he stood on the Lacrosse field, throwing another ball into the net.

He had to get stronger. To get better. He wanted to be more than a helpless person having to hide behind others.

With a frustrated scream he thrust the next ball forward.

Nobody was on the field at this time of day. Stiles was alone with his anger, his frustration... and the pain inside of him. 

His mind wasn't calming down though. Thoughts ran through his mind - what-ifs and fearful scenarios that didn't leave him, no matter if he was asleep or awake. He felt like he couldn't breathe under the weigth of them.

He still remembered crawling through the police station, hiding behind Scott, being pushed back by Derek, being used by Peter and being hit by the that damn Argent.

Stiles grit his teeth and took another ball, eyes on the net that was only illuminated by the lights of his car, before he dashed two steps forward and threw the ball.

It hit the net quietly, the cold rush of air to his lungs a welcome distraction from the squeezing pain he experienced. Stiles wanted nothing more than this to stop, to finally end. Him to feel free again. 

There was someone clapping behind him.

He tensed and the hair on his neck stood up as he gripped his Lacrosse stick and slowly turned around, brows furrowed.

"W...ho...?"

There was the silhouette of a man slowly approaching. At first he made out nothing, then he slowly began to realize that the features were familiar. 

Peter Hale smiled pleasantly, still clapping his hands as if cheering for him.

Stiles breathed in deeply, trying to subdue any emotion similar to panic or fear. He was sure the werewolf could smell it, and he at least wanted to appear confident and strong.

"What do you want?"

"What kind of greeting is this?" 

Peter chuckled, not aggressively so, and approached him. 

"I simply came to talk to you."

"Did you now?"

The boy stayed tense and attentive, holding on to his stick as if he would really be able to defend himself with it.

"...talk about what?"

Peter clicked his tongue, feigning annoyance. He never came into the range of the lacrosse stick, instead slowly walked around the boy, attentively watching him. 

"Talk about your situation at hand. The fear. The grief. You children never talk about what you should..."

Stiles turned his head, eyes watching the werewolf's movement.

"....why do you even care? We're not friends, not even remotely. I am not part of your pack and talking to me will give you nothing. So if that's your twisted sense of humour, spare us the trouble and just go."

"Oh, but you are." 

He frowned. 

"Your pack is closely connected to mine, and I have never been anything but careful with who I trust with my life, inside or out of my social circles. You think we're not connected? You're wrong. And recently, you've more than proven yourself."

"....what...?"

His grip on the stick lessened and he turned fully to face him now.

"....how are we connected?"

"We fought together out there. Proven our strength together. Maybe your friend Scott doesn't want to hear it, but Derek is important to him, too... as am I, as his former Alpha."

Stiles gulped at this, but his stance turned less defensive.

"...that we did. But there's still the fact that you played us all. You are very intelligent and I am not sure if I can trust you."

"I guess I deserve this," he said, mouth twisting into a grin despite the surprisingly heartfelt words. 

"But you shouldn't be so harsh. After all I did help you this time, didn't I?"

"That you did. But surely to your own gain."

The boy's eyes watched him for a moment longer before he turned and got one more ball before he aimed for the net.

"You are weak without a pack, so you try to get Derek to trust you again."

"This is partly correct. Yes, I want Derek to trust me to find protection in his pack. But I also want him to trust me because it is Derek. It is family." 

He came closer, but instead of touching Stiles he picked one of the lacrosse balls up, toying with it. Stiles watched him, eyes on the ball before they got up to Peter's face.

"And why are you talking to me then?"

"Because you are part of this pack, too. Part of its melody, its tune." 

He tosses the ball up lightly, catching it in its descent and throwing it upwards again.

"....and what do you want from his pack?"

"I want us to grow closer together. I want to show you that I'm no danger." 

He chuckled, tossing the ball towards the goal. Hitting it. 

"I am redeeming myself."

The boy's eyes followed the ball and he dimly recalled Peter's photo in the middle of all those medals.

"...you were team captain before?"

"Oh yeah. What a good time," he added with a small smile. 

"I was very good at playing. Pride of my family."

"Hah."

Stiles laughed at that, getting up a ball.

"Then you can teach me while you tell me why you really want to talk to me."

"You really want to play against the ex-captain?" he asked with an almost playful frown. 

"Alright, it's on."

"Okay!"

He nodded with a slight grin, and got back a couple of steps. Stiles breathed out slowly, eyes on the goal with Peter in it.

The air was still fresh this late at night, but he did not feel tired. He felt positively tensed right now. He was not at all intimidated that this was a werewolf. Strangely enough he felt kind of calm as he pushed himself off and ran towards the goal, feigning left, when he shot right.

Peter managed to block the shot, but barely - werewolf reflexes or no. He whistled as he tossed the ball back, nodding with a certain amount of pride. 

"Well done."

And to his surprise Stiles actually caught the ball as he jogged back.

The youth showed a smile that reached his eyes, but turned to a slight grin there. 

"So, talk?"

"You think you're out of trouble?" Peter asked, almost pleasantly. He knocked his stick against the soft, giving grass, leaning forward. 

"Forget it. There's something much bigger on the horizon, and we need to work together. I want you at our side."

Stiles shrugged, then ran forward again and gave it another shot.

"I can't help you! I can't do the things you do and I actually have enough nightmares as it is already."

"I can help you with the nightmares." 

Another catch, another smile. But he seemed impressed. 

"Interesting technique you have. Brash and quick. A real tactician."

"Ah? And how could you?", he asked with a raised eyebrow as he caught the ball Peter threw back at him.

"We werewolves can take away pain, be it physical or mental. I could ease you out of your nightmares, no matter how bad, if you'd just let me close enough."

"I am really not sure I want to have you that close."

He shrugged, murmured a 'no offence', before he tried to score again.

"They'll go away eventually. They always do!"

"What are you afraid of? That I invade your sleep instead of those nightmares?" 

He grinned. The next ball actually hit the net, and Peter laughed breathlessly. Surprised. 

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't dream of you."

His breath was visible in the night air and his eyes were focused on Peter.

"I dream of other things..."

"Tell me."

He leaned onto the stick, his gaze holding Stiles' own with a certain fire. Even if he wanted, he couldn't look away...

Stiles sure tried, though. 

He gulped and a drop of sweat trickled down his temple.

"....of fireflies.."

"Fireflies and lanterns, isn't it?" 

Peter sighed softly, a warm, somewhat gentle sound. He reached out. 

"Do you remember when we met in your childhood, Stiles?"

"... we met?"

He blinked, suddenly confused.

"...no?"

"Oh yes, we did. You were pretty young at that time, a child who just lost a parent..."

Stiles breathed in deeply, frowning.

".... I... don't remember all from that day. I know that after I saw her dying and her telling my Dad that I was killing her... I ran."

"And you ran into the woods. You got lost among the trees." 

The smile remained, not dangerous, not spiteful. Peter looked actually... kind. It was a strange look on him, something awfully unfitting for a predator. 

"I found you."

"You did?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but did not move his gaze away.

"So where's the point in this story? You surely wouldn't mention it if there wasn't something interesting about it."

"The interesting fact is that back then, when you cried in my shoulder, you said that you were scared of the lanterns." 

He still smiled, but it looked tight-lipped. Worried. 

"And the firefly."

"....."

Stiles stared at him, feeling a strange chill running down his spine.

"....I don't know about lanterns. But I once dreamt of... fireflies coming from a tree stump.."

"I think there's a possibility you simply meant the same, as a child. A light in the darkness that didn't belong there." 

Suddenly Peter stood at his side, running his hand through his short-cropped hair. 

"Tell me about that tree."

Stiles almost jumped back at the sudden closeness.

"Well... just a big and old stump..."

"Nothing that ever appears in a dream is "just" that," Peter cooed. Oh, he certainly wasn't shy, and seemed to feel no remorse in suddenly appearing this close.

Stiles, however, almost stumbled back, suddenly feeling cold.

"....maybe it's a symbol for my fear of being cut down?"

He shook his head softly. 

"Trees are symbols of power. Of growth. But also prisons." 

He seemed in thought at that...

"Prisons?"

Stiles stared at him.

"...for what?"

He didn't even miss a beat. 

"The superhuman. Supernatural."

"....why do I have the feeling that I don't really like what you're thinking..?"

"Because you don't. Trust me." 

He ruffled his hair, almost petting his head while doing so. 

"Come on. It's going to rain soon; you should head home."

"Rain? The forecast said noth...."

Stiles cursed silently as he felt the first drops on his head. Immediately he rushed on, collecting the balls and throwing everything back to his car. Once he was inside and glanced out, he couldn't see Peter anymore.

"....werewolves...", he let out with a huff before he started the car and slowly drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's more to my family than even I know. I have much to learn, too. Anyway, where are we going to eat, or do I have to pick all alone here?"  
> He raised a brow. Challenging.  
> Stiles laughed at that.  
> "Salad! And fruits. Or fast food.But I'm trying to be a good example and eat as healthy as possible."  
> Derek seemed to weigh the options, his eyes on the road. Then, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, and he turned on another street.  
> "Good example my ass, I'm born a wolf and not a rabbit. I know a place you'll like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting ;)
> 
> And THANKS SO MUCH for all the kudos! That really means a lot!

Stiles groaned as he stared at this mobile. Again and again he read Scott's message, telling him that he could not join him for a movie marathon because he had to study.  
He let himself fall back on the bed, typing.

[11:17:27] Stiles: haha  
[11:17:31] Stiles: did you bring your books?  
[11:20:22] Scott: of course I did  
[11:20:32] Scott: what, you think I forgot them?  
[11:20:58] Stiles: I just want to make sure your chances of passing are as high as possible  
[11:22:43] Scott: yessir  
[11:22:56] Scott: what are you doing in the meantime? hanging out with Derek?  
[11:23:25] Stiles: why should he be willing to hang out with me`?  
[11:23:28] Stiles: I'm just a human  
[11:23:51] Stiles: and no part of his pack ;)  
[11:24:17] Stiles: I wanted to ask danny to train lacrosse with me  
[11:24:21] Stiles: I wanna get better :D  
[11:24:55] Scott: because he skipped being human 101 and you can teach him some stuff in that regard  
[11:24:56] Scott: heh  
[11:25:08] Scott: got a taste on the field the other night, huh?  
[11:25:18] Stiles: yesssssssssssssssssssssss  
[11:25:20] Stiles: I SCORED!  
[11:25:49] Scott: THREE GLORIOUS TIMESSS  
[11:25:54] Stiles: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
[11:26:05] Stiles: oh btw jackson will move to london the next weeks  
[11:26:11] Stiles: lydia told me  
[11:26:22] Scott: London?!  
[11:26:29] Stiles: yup  
[11:26:36] Scott: I hope he's getting the basics down before he leaves  
[11:26:41] Stiles: yeah  
[11:26:41] Scott: you think he'll find a pack?  
[11:26:47] Stiles: derek's teaching him right now  
[11:26:50] Stiles: he will find one  
[11:26:52] Stiles: it's jackson  
[11:27:02] Stiles: jackson's one of the popular kids, man  
[11:27:03] Scott: okay, true  
[11:31:18] Scott: think it's doing derek some good that he's okay now  
[11:31:21] Scott: I mean he bit him  
[11:31:38] Stiles: yah  
[11:31:42] Scott: he kinda set this all on without knowing and I think he felt bad for it  
[11:31:49] Stiles: but I think he'll not mind jackson leaving  
[11:31:59] Scott: yeaaah  
[11:32:02] Stiles: yeah  
[11:32:05] Stiles: he's trying hard  
[11:32:24] Stiles: but I get it, it's a lot to suddenly be an alpha and have this much responsibility  
[11:32:29] Stiles: I think I'd never aim for alpha  
[11:33:32] Scott: yeaaah  
[11:33:37] Scott: he looks stressed, too  
[11:33:41] Scott: like he hadn't slept much  
[11:35:25] Stiles: I can relate to that  
[11:36:36] Scott: YOU look like you hadn't slept much, too  
[11:36:40] Scott: seriously dude  
[11:36:44] Stiles: hah  
[11:36:45] Stiles: yeah  
[11:36:57] Scott: try taking some time off. end of the world averted  
[11:37:38] Stiles: the nightmare will disappear  
[11:37:41] Stiles: just a matter of time  
[11:38:39] Scott: anything I can do to help you with them?  
[11:45:46] Stiles: dunno what you could do there  
[11:47:30] Scott: I dunno  
[11:47:33] Scott: rock you to sleep?  
[11:47:41] Stiles: haha  
[11:47:44] Stiles: please don't  
[11:47:51] Stiles: but hey, you're gonna miss a party  
[11:47:51] Scott: awww  
[11:47:57] Scott: you hurt my feelings  
[11:47:59] Scott: whaaat?!  
[11:48:00] Scott: which!  
[11:49:01] Stiles: danny's hosting one  
[11:49:11] Stiles: a break-up party  
[11:49:18] Stiles: and I'm invited  
[11:49:21] Scott: aw maaaan  
[11:49:45] Scott: I've never been one to danny's. Bet it's gonna be fierce  
[11:53:45] Scott: I'm just glad we all got out of it in... more or less one piece  
[11:54:08] Stiles: yeah  
[11:54:14] Stiles: couple of scratches here and there  
[11:56:25] Scott: and nightmares  
[11:56:27] Scott: and horrors  
[11:57:50] Stiles: ya know, when I'm sitting here, it's sometimes so easy to forget that all this exists in the first place  
[11:57:52] Stiles: hunters  
[11:57:54] Stiles: lizard people  
[11:57:56] Stiles: werewolf  
[11:58:12] Scott: the lizard people are gone now  
[11:58:13] Scott: I hope  
[11:58:19] Stiles: they'd better be  
[11:58:22] Stiles: argh  
[11:58:24] Stiles: not pretty  
[11:58:26] Stiles: and slimey  
[11:58:46] Stiles: but I thought about making my own private beastiary  
[11:58:51] Scott: don't forget deadly  
[11:58:51] Stiles: noting down everything I can find  
[11:58:55] Stiles: maybe it will help you  
[11:58:59] Scott: sounds like a really good plan  
[11:59:02] Scott: us, man  
[11:59:07] Scott: you're stuck with the pack now =P  
[11:59:10] Stiles: I don't need it, bro  
[11:59:20] Stiles: I don't go nuts during full moon  
[11:59:26] Stiles: and I also don't have fangs ;)  
[11:59:37] Stiles: the cheap ones from last year don't count!  
[12:00:13] Scott: THEY DO  
[12:01:59] Stiles: UARGH  
[12:02:06] Stiles: they SO don't  
[12:02:17] Stiles: funny how you were the vampire and I was the wolf that halloween  
[12:09:06] Scott: oh yeah  
[12:09:13] Scott: but your costume was great  
[12:09:23] Scott: and hey, not even that inaccurate...  
[12:09:37] Stiles: omg yeah XDD  
[12:09:45] Stiles: never show derek these photos  
[12:09:53] Scott: I was about to ask  
[12:09:55] Scott: can I??  
[12:10:04] Stiles: OMG NO!  
[12:10:13] Stiles: that'd be SO embarrassing!  
[12:10:16] Stiles: hey wait  
[12:10:19] Stiles: you got his number?  
[12:10:25] Scott: nah  
[12:10:43] Stiles: oh, and btw, maybe you should say you're sorry or something, for just pretending to be in his pack  
[12:10:46] Stiles: I think that hurt him  
[12:11:08] Scott: I gotta talk to him once I'm back  
[12:11:12] Scott: explain a few things  
[12:11:19] Scott: we aren't really on good terms right now  
[12:11:32] Stiles: I'm sure he knows why ya did it... but still  
[12:11:39] Stiles: you should have told him  
[12:12:10] Scott: I should have  
[12:12:39] Stiles: and that 'you're an alpha, but not mine'  
[12:12:42] Stiles: that was harsh  
[12:13:34] Scott: come on man, don't make me feel worse than I already do  
[12:13:41] Stiles: sorry  
[12:13:50] Stiles: you know I just don't know whn to shut up  
[12:13:57] Stiles: but he's kinda lost all he worked so hard for  
[12:13:59] Stiles: bwaaaah  
[12:14:02] Stiles: that must feel shitty  
[12:14:15] Stiles: he needs friends  
[12:14:30] Scott: doesn't help that half his pack left and he's back to square one  
[12:14:37] Scott: WITH PETER OF ALL PEOPLE  
[12:14:45] Scott: yeaaah  
[12:15:07] Scott: but he's not really keen on making us his friends now, is he?  
[12:15:34] Stiles: why should he?  
[12:15:49] Stiles: you made your point unmistakeingly clear  
[12:18:11] Scott: he just appears at whim  
[12:18:18] Scott: I didn't--  
[12:18:18] Scott: oh my, I really gonna talk to him once I'm back  
[12:18:18] Scott: I mean I would call him but does he even HAVE a phone  
[12:18:49] Stiles: he must have a phone...  
[12:18:52] Stiles: I guess?  
[12:19:24] Scott: I mean he's not living in the 1800s so I guess he has one  
[12:24:40] Stiles: guess he has a mobile  
[12:24:52] Stiles: after all he's a legal resident, right?  
[12:25:05] Scott: doesn't mean he has to have one  
[12:25:09] Scott: but I think he does  
[12:25:48] Scott: I mean, at least from before or something. He had a pretty normal life in... new york? Where even he did go to after fire, with his sister  
[12:26:10] Stiles: how should I know?  
[12:26:24] Stiles: I won't try snooping out his past  
[12:26:33] Scott: no, of course not  
[12:26:37] Scott: not suggesting that  
[12:26:47] Scott: if we even want him to trust us we need to start.  
[12:26:53] Stiles: we surely do  
[12:27:02] Stiles: especially you, mister werewolf-pup :D  
[12:27:08] Scott: ayee  
[12:53:57] Scott: dude  
[12:54:00] Scott: I miss you  
[12:54:17] Stiles: it's just two weeks of study detention, Scott  
[12:54:24] Scott: yeah I know! It's just  
[12:54:29] Scott: it's been a hell of a month  
[12:54:40] Stiles: yeah, I know  
[12:54:54] Scott: and it's like I'm still staring up at this huge wave that's coming to crash down  
[12:55:19] Scott: doesn't feel like it's done, you know? More like there's still something waitinig for us  
[12:55:22] Scott: LIKE A TUNNEL  
[12:55:31] Scott: OR SEVERAL jeez they kill the internet  
[12:55:33] Stiles: but we pulled through  
[12:55:39] Stiles: we're still heree  
[12:58:45] Scott: yeah, we areb  
[12:58:49] Scott: damn well we are  
[13:00:37] Stiles: YES-A  
[13:00:54] Stiles: and you'll get your spot on the team back in no time  
[13:01:20] Stiles: you're still the prettiest girl out there, after all  
[13:01:28] Scott: oi!  
[13:01:29] Stiles: but try to focus on your studies and not so much on Allison  
[13:01:43] Scott: hell, if jackson goes we're without a captain  
[13:01:46] Scott: and... I will, man  
[13:02:15] Scott: I think I have plenty to chew on anyway  
[13:02:49] Stiles: chemistry  
[13:03:00] Scott: not only that!  
[13:03:07] Scott: more "allison killing werewolves" okay  
[13:03:09] Stiles: Iiiiiiiiiiii know  
[13:03:14] Stiles: yeah  
[13:03:22] Stiles: she was used by her granddad  
[13:03:24] Stiles: still  
[13:03:26] Stiles: no excuse  
[13:03:34] Stiles: some time off will probs do ya all good  
[13:03:39] Stiles: and then you should talk  
[13:03:55] Scott: I know she was, but it doesn't make it okay  
[13:03:58] Scott: yeah, that  
[13:04:03] Stiles: and it it's still horrible then, we are going to DRIIIIINK  
[13:04:31] Scott: You really want me to drag your sorry drunk ass home again?  
[13:05:15] Stiles: uuuuh  
[13:05:16] Stiles: right  
[13:05:23] Stiles: you can't get drunk  
[13:05:26] Stiles: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn  
[13:05:33] Stiles: I'll find something that can get you drunk!  
[13:05:35] Stiles: PROMISE  
[13:05:39] Scott: this is the most horrible downside  
[13:05:43] Scott: oh god please don't  
[13:05:49] Scott: I'm not drinking pure ethanol!!  
[13:06:01] Scott: I should ask Derek. I bet he knows  
[13:06:20] Scott: if anyone found a way to get drunk it's probably a born werewolf  
[13:06:34] Stiles: haha  
[13:06:36] Stiles: OH YES  
[13:06:50] Stiles: I'm not driving up to his house to ask THAT  
[13:06:53] Stiles: pff  
[13:07:04] Scott: better not  
[13:07:10] Scott: especially if he wants to be alone  
[13:07:23] Stiles: yeah  
[13:07:40] Stiles: although he hasn't threatened me in a while  
[13:07:49] Stiles: and he smells kinda nice  
[13:07:57] Scott: admit it, you miss his random violence!  
[13:08:12] Scott: does he?  
[13:08:15] Scott: you got a good nose  
[13:08:19] Stiles: I don't  
[13:08:26] Stiles: well I was on top of him  
[13:08:31] Stiles: and held him for hours  
[13:10:18] Scott: right  
[13:10:37] Scott: you know, if I were him I'd consider you my friend  
[13:10:45] Stiles: uh?  
[13:10:48] Stiles: you would?  
[13:10:57] Scott: you keep saving his ass  
[13:11:09] Scott: and you don't do random shit that hurts him  
[13:11:18] Stiles: still he rambled on about how we don't trust each other and I should keep him alive because I need him  
[13:11:24] Stiles: uh.. yah  
[13:11:26] Stiles: that I don't  
[13:11:34] Scott: because he was scared  
[13:11:46] Scott: and he's probably not sure if you, y'know, are friends?  
[13:11:50] Scott: does that make sense?  
[13:11:58] Scott: maybe he wants to but just REALLY SUCKS AT THIS  
[13:12:33] Stiles: I really dunno if he's interested in humans at all  
[13:12:35] Stiles: but maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
[13:12:38] Stiles: he can flirt  
[13:13:02] Stiles: with the front woman at the station  
[13:13:15] Scott: really?! haha  
[13:13:16] Stiles: suddenly all smiles and flirt  
[13:13:28] Stiles: he didn't want to show me any of it in the car though  
[13:13:58] Scott: he probably charmed his way through life where he needed  
[13:15:38] Stiles: yeah  
[13:15:42] Stiles: and he got the looks for it  
[13:15:55] Stiles: he looks like a friggin model  
[13:19:08] Scott: yeah, you're not wrong there  
[13:25:29] Stiles: I man wooooah th way danny looked at him?XDD  
[13:25:43] Scott: he'd tap that, huh??  
[13:25:50] Scott: x)  
[13:25:53] Stiles: HAHA  
[13:25:55] Stiles: think so  
[13:26:13] Stiles: but my shirts really don't fit him  
[13:26:19] Scott: seriously tho  
[13:26:26] Scott: I don't play for that team, and even I get it  
[13:26:31] Scott: he's looking good  
[13:26:36] Stiles: that he is  
[13:26:37] Scott: and of course they don't, duh!  
[13:26:48] Scott: he's much ... broader than we are  
[13:26:50] Scott: sort of  
[13:26:58] Stiles: I'm sure he trains a lot  
[13:27:17] Stiles: and with the front desk? never knew he could look so... nice  
[13:27:30] Scott: likely doesn't have much hobbies, so training comes natural  
[13:27:48] Stiles: all the looks he's throwing at me are... 'shut up stiles', 'I'm gonna rip your throat out, stiles' and 'seriously.'  
[13:27:53] Scott: many hobbies  
[13:27:58] Scott: I should practie english...  
[13:28:01] Stiles: haha XD  
[13:28:02] Stiles: maybe  
[13:28:07] Stiles: are you failing that class too?  
[13:28:44] Scott: NO I AM NOT OKAY  
[13:28:46] Scott: I thinkat this point he's mostly joking/toing with you?  
[13:28:49] Scott: with all the shut up and evil glares and all  
[13:28:53] Stiles: dunno  
[13:29:09] Stiles: it could very well be that he just doesn't think really highly of me  
[13:29:12] Stiles: happens  
[13:29:18] Stiles: to a lot of people actually  
[13:29:40] Scott: yeah but the thing is...  
[13:29:51] Scott: he seems somewhat calm around you, you know?  
[13:30:06] Scott: in his not-so-utterly-angry-way  
[13:30:43] Stiles: you really think so?  
[13:31:42] Scott: yeah  
[13:32:13] Stiles: huh  
[13:32:17] Stiles: never noticed  
[13:32:25] Stiles: maybe 'cause I'm no threat at all?  
[13:35:10] Stiles: I'm hopeless, Scott  
[13:35:17] Scottl: why?  
[13:35:31] Stiles: I gave Lydia my number  
[13:35:49] Scott: attaboy! you gooooo  
[13:36:11] Stiles: And... I'm starting to get a crush on someone else as well, and that's no way better than lydia  
[13:36:25] Scott: who is it?  
[13:36:27] Scott: ooooh  
[13:36:41] Scott: tell meeeee  
[13:36:45] Stiles: argh  
[13:36:49] Stiles: you will laugh  
[13:37:17] Scott: dude you're my best friend  
[13:37:20] Scott: I will NOT laugh  
[13:37:27] Scott: unless it's a teacher, that MIGHT be weird  
[13:37:33] Scott: with our teachers and all  
[13:37:35] Stiles: derek  
[13:37:54] Scott: seriously?  
[13:37:58] Scott: oh wow  
[13:38:23] Stiles: I'M HOPELESS  
[13:38:33] Scott: even though he threatens to rip your throat out?!  
[13:38:44] Scott: WELL I MEAN  
[13:38:51] Stiles: shush  
[13:38:54] Scott: he's probably likely at least single?  
[13:38:55] Stiles: leave it  
[13:39:11] Stiles: he's straight as a brick  
[13:39:21] Stiles: and older than I am  
[13:39:24] Stiles: and a werewolf  
[13:39:25] Stiles: so  
[13:39:26] Stiles: ah  
[13:39:27] Stiles: no  
[13:39:34] Stiles: and let's leave it at that  
[13:40:36] Scott: I dunno, I would probably try if I were you?  
[13:40:49] Scott: just, you know  
[13:40:51] Stiles: yah sure  
[13:40:52] Scott: getting to know him  
[13:40:55] Scott: for a start  
[13:40:59] Stiles: and have him throw me against the wall  
[13:41:03] Stiles: I SAID STOP IT  
[13:41:21] Stiles: let's talk about something else!  
[13:41:24] Scott: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT  
[13:41:25] Scott: sure  
[13:41:36] Stiles: how long do you have to study today?  
[13:41:53] Scott: 2 1/2 hours  
[13:41:58] Scott: my ass is falling off =P  
[13:42:09] Stiles: haha  
[13:42:13] Stiles: move it a bit  
[13:42:17] Stiles: wiggle it!  
[13:42:21] Scott: I'm wigglingggg  
[13:46:24] Scott: wiggle wiggle  
[13:46:48] Stiles: bet you're doing good ;)  
[13:46:54] Stiles: be a good boy and wiggle some more for me  
[13:47:01] Stiles: uh wait  
[13:47:06] Stiles: mobile's blinking  
[13:47:29] Scott: you can be such a creeper bro  
[13:47:33] Scott: IS IT LYDIA?  
[13:47:47] Stiles: uh no  
[13:47:51] Stiles: unknown number  
[13:48:01] Stiles: 'stiles, we have to talk'  
[13:48:02] Stiles: today  
[13:48:07] Stiles: weird  
[13:48:50] Stiles: DEREK??!!  
[13:49:24] Scott: WHAT  
[13:49:27] Scott: how did Derek get your number?  
[13:49:42] Stiles: good eyes he says  
[13:49:43] Stiles: what the  
[13:49:48] Stiles: everlasting fuck  
[13:51:04] Scott: o___o

Stiles stared at Derek's latest messsage and then turned his head, suddenly jumping up, throwing his mobile up and actually falling off the bed.

"GOD FUCK DEREK!"

With a groan he pushed himself up again and stared at the figure standing in his room.

Well, he had to admit that Derek has had the decency to warn him for once - even if it came a little late. The werewolf looked smug, leaning against the windowsill, eyes even darker in the low light of the room. 

"Told you you're not busy," he said, voice pleasant and low.

"Ah.. yeah...."

Silently grumbling, Stiles reached for his phone, sent Scott another message and then threw it on the bed, eyes on the werewolf.

"So... why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk." 

There was something at once disconcerning and beautiful about the way Derek moved in his room. He seemed to feel right at home, hand running across the flat surface of the desk, eyes roaming across the wardrobe and stacks of clothes. Looking for potential dangers as well as defensive spots, no doubt.

"Okay...?"

He shrugged and followed his movement's with his eyes, slowly taking in his features, the arms, the hips, the...

Stiles shook his head and cleared his throat.

"About what?"

Yeah, he did look good. It hadn't been an understatement when he had called him a model. 

Not that Derek really needed to know that bit, mind. 

"I had some time to think," he muttered, casting a glance towards Stiles. "And I realized that we need to stick closer together if we want to get through this safely. But for that, we have to know one another better."

"Oh...?"

Stiles actually blinked and one eyebrow went up.

"Well.. sure? Why not?"

He showed a smile and ran a hand through his slowly growing hair. He really couldn't just sit still.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, getting to know you." Derek replied, rolling his eyes lightly. There was a certain fondness in the way he crossed his arms. 

"Get up. We're heading out."

"Ah? Oooookay..."

Stiles turned, grabbing his mobile before he put on a soft blue jacket. He headed over to the table and closed his laptop before he got into the hallway and slipped in some shoes.

"We're leaving through the front door, sourwolf!"

"If you're sure your father takes well to sudden visitors through your window?" 

Derek's grin was more teeth than anything, human gesture combined with a thin veil of constant threat. He probably never relaxed, really.

"Then you're really lucky that my Dad's out!"

Stiles was already half down the staircase as he looked back up, grinning.

"Now come on, Derek!"

To his surprise the other followed willingly, even looked a little... what, impressed? 

Derek fell in step with him, feet barely making a sound as he descenced the stairs swiftly. Together they left the house and Stiles breathed in the fresh air, showing a smile on his lips.

"And how do you want to spend the time? Driving around? Movies? Lacrosse? Shopping? Food?"

Derek frowned. 

"Shopping? What sort of suggestion is that?" he scoffed. "We should do something that helps us learn about each other. Or show you that you can trust me," he added with a shrug, heading for his car that stood parked in the shade. 

"I'm driving."

Stiles stood there, slowly turning his head to watch the werewolf.

"...I trust you...", he blurted out without even thinking about what he was actually saying.

This seemed to take Derek aback. 

"You do?" he asked, and it sounded careful - like he internally expected some sort of trap, a kind of danger.

"Yeah."

Stiles shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"You always tried to protect me and you listened to my advise. I don't think you particularly like me or think highly of me, but I got no reason to not trust you. You wouldn't bother lying to me."

"Who says I don't like you?" 

His mood switched from... somewhat awestruck to a slight irritability. He opened the passenger door for Stiles, nodding towards the seat. 

"Get in. You're hungry."

The boy looked up at that, appearing confused and he hesitated for a bit, but then got in the car, breathing in deeply.

"Okay, first... you don't hate me? And second, how do you know I'm hungry?"

"First, no I don't, and in fact I can stand you quite well. If you are quiet. Or at least using less than sixty words a minute." 

He started the car, which came to life with a rush of vibration and a low growl. 

"And secondly, your stomach is growling. Even a human could hear that."

"O..h..?"

Stiles blinked at that and actually blushed slightly as his stomach did indeed rumble. He had completely forgotten to eat.

"...wow.. I really thought I was just a human nuisance to you. After all you always just wanted Scott?"

At that Derek made a face Stiles couldn't decipher. It was quick, gone almost as quickly than it came, but reminded him oddly of ... disgust? 

"I wanted to teach Scott, to help him. But he made his point clear."

"...."

Stiles sighed.

"And he's a stubborn one. But I think he can learn a lot from you. Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up, but I'm also not pursuing him anymore. If he wants to do this on his own, as the leader of his own pack, fine; that's his choice. He's old enough to make one." 

He sounded serious, but not cruel. It was clear that Derek had given it quite some thought. 

"Which doesn't mean that I plan on leaving or anything. This is my home, too. I will defend it."

"Hmhm...."

Stiles nodded at that, glancing over to him.

"And it's good to have you here. Scott would be lost without you. And we wouldn't have been able to survive either ordeal without you. Thanks."

When Derek looked at him - really looked at him - his eyes appeared... calmer. Maybe sadder than before. 

"There's more to my family than even I know. I have much to learn, too. Anyway, where are we going to eat, or do I have to pick all alone here?"

He raised a brow. Challenging.

Stiles laughed at that.

"Salad! And fruits. Or fast food.But I'm trying to be a good example and eat as healthy as possible."

Derek seemed to weigh the options, his eyes on the road. Then, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, and he turned on another street.

"Good example my ass, I'm born a wolf and not a rabbit. I know a place you'll like."

 

+++

 

The place turned out to be an older, but actually delicious diner at the side of the road. Granted, they had good-looking salads, but with fries and burgers to die for the choice was made rather quickly. 

And Derek... wasn't bad company, not at all. He was sceptical and careful, always with an eye on their surroundings, but he paid for their food and sat down with Stiles on the outside of the restaurant, eating and talking.

"Hmmm! This is good!"

Stiles beamed as he bit into the burger and even let out a content humm. He stretched his legs, and watched Derek for a while before his gaze returned to the food.

"Is it intentional that you're picking the weakest one from Scott's pack or were the others too busy?"

"It's not about strength or weakness, here. It's more about..." 

He hesitated, burger in hand and leather jacket spread out below them. This was nice. Friendly. 

"Connection. You and i are off to a decent start, compared to most others."

"Decent?"

Stiles blinked, but then laughed at this.

"Bwaha... oh man. Decent start. Yeah, okay. wow. Ehm. You think we have a connection?"

"I think there's something," Derek replied smoothly, his eyes following Stiles' twitchy movements like a hunter. 

"Something worth investigating."

"Okay?"

The human tilted his head, suddenly showing a certain spark to his eyes as a smile crept up. He was curious. And a little bit excited.

"And what is it?"

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" 

And yeah, he had to leave it to Derek - he got the mysterious answers down to perfection. But he also smiled, carefully and guarded, and hell, it was a pretty sight. 

Like maybe he could be happy. Like maybe he could trust.

Stile's eyes widened slightly when he saw this smile and he completely forgot about his burger for a moment.

Until he gulped, laughed sheepishly and continued to eat.

"You don't want to tell me what's on your mind, then?"

"Well, you're definitely odd," he said drily between two bites. His choice of meat had been far from well-done, and that, too, suited a werewolf just fine in Stiles' mental books. 

"But you're the brain of Scott's pack, the glue sticking it together. You're no wolf, but you have all signs of the familial bonds, and you tie them expertly."

"What familial bonds?"

At that his head perked up and he licked his lips before he drank some of his coke.

"And of course I'm the brain, duh. Your pack doesn't rise the IQ of this town either."

"my pack only consists of isaac and peter at this point. You should re-evaluate," he replied, something protective flashing in his eyes. 

"Anyway, familial bonds? Have you ever realized that you're not only the brain, but also the heart? When we all thought Jackson dead you were the one crying. When Lydia needed someone you held her, despite knowing that she didn't love you the way you loved her. You make a pack out of a group of misfits. "

"....ha..h..."

Stiles stared at him, breathed in deeply and then nodded slightly.

"Well... I can't fight with them. I am not that strong, I can't... do the things you all can. So I'm the one crying and holding.. yeah..", he murmured while grimacing slightly.

"You make it sound like a weakness," Derek said in disbelief, "When it is anything but. Any werewolf can fight and draw blood, but emotions? Pretty heavy stuff for many of them. Somsone like you is treasured. He makes the pack so much stronger, because he can draw up the common ground."

These words made Stiles smile, despite his insides being not so sure of this ability of his being necessarily a good thing. After all that was the only thing he could do.

"Well. I'm trying my best."

Derek leaned forward, towards him. Food was forgotten. 

"indeed you are. And without you Scott would be half the leader he is now. We all can learn from your mind and your heart, Stiles." 

The words came out calm, but they held an intense weight...

Stiles looked right into Derek's eyesm holding the burger in one hand, but his eyes only were on the slightly red eyes of the werewolf.

"O...okay...? Cool then..."

Inwardly he could have slapped himself. He stared right into Derek Hale's and all he was saying was some stupid babbling. Yeah Stiles.

Derek leaned forward, towards him. Food was forgotten. 

To his surprise he was granted that rare, content expression again - a hint of a smile and a hint of pride, together. It felt good, being on the receiving end of it. Having caused it. 

"You're nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? Seriously, why should I be nervous?"

He laughed and leaned back a bit before he continued to eat his burger, one foot wiggling slightly as his eyes moved from the meat to Derek and back.

"By the way... if you want to make friends or even a relationship one day, then.. that smile of yours. That would work."

"What?" 

He frowned, as if he couldn't follow the line of thought. Then his brows shot up, and he chuckled... Awkwardly.

So this was his weakness. A simple compliment.

"Well, guess I am gonna keep that in mind. Have you considered my offer to teach you some self-defense? Especially against the supernatural?"

"Hum."

Stiles nodded at that, appearing far more relaxed than before. A smile reached his eyes and tug at his lips.

"Okay. If you promise to be gentle."

Derek's eyes widened at that wording, but only for the breadth of a second. He nodded, smoothing over his expression, appearing quite unsuspecting... For those that didn't know he was a bloody werewolf, maybe. 

"Trust me, I can be very gentle if i want to. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do this. Man."  
> "You can," Derek said, not giving him any room to breathe. He reached out and dragged him back to his feet.   
> Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
> "Come on, let's try this again. You're not usually one to give up, are you? I remember you as quite tenacious."  
> "Well.. usually I am the one to hide behind others when it gets violent and there is a reason I do this. I am physically weak, Derek."  
> "And you're mentally strong. I don't see your problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek trains with Stiles :D
> 
> And once again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS! <3

When they met for training the next day, Stiles didn't see any of that 'gentleness' the wolf was talking about. 

As soon as the boy arrived in front of the Hale house, Derek had him bring up his fists to defend himself against Derek's thrusts. Sure, the werewolf could probably hit him a lot harder - well yes, he sure could. He could have probably thrown him around and Stiles would have felt like a cannon man - but it still did not feel particularly gentle.

Stiles had to admit that he felt party stupid when he had his arms up and tried to move to the side as Derek had shown him, to avoid a hit. But he slipped again and fell onto the forest's floor with a silent grunt.

"I can't do this. Man."

"You can," Derek said, not giving him any room to breathe. He reached out and dragged him back to his feet. 

Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on, let's try this again. You're not usually one to give up, are you? I remember you as quite tenacious."

"Well.. usually I am the one to hide behind others when it gets violent and there is a reason I do this. I am physically weak, Derek."

"And you're mentally strong. I don't see your problem." 

He looked at him, face serious, not showing any emotions. 

"Maybe you just need to find your weapon of defense. You've been pretty adept with the Mountain Ash, haven't you?"

"Adept?"

He pushed himself back up with a snort.

"I worked with it one time, I certainly would not call that 'adept'".

"But you managed to close it, despite having not enough on hand?" Derek said, cocking his head. "I would call that adept."

"Okay? And how do you know that?"

Stiles looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You only came once I closed this line?"

"I heard your whooping screams all across the area, despite being locked in a gunfight. And you called Scott, said you don't have enough." 

Perceptive. Derek nodded at him. 

"Would you feel more secure with a weapon?"

"A weapon? Ha...h..."

Stiles pulled a face as he recalled his accident with the crossbow, then he places his hands on his hip and shook his head.

"Nahhh... I'm more the... brain guy."

"Something that helps you defending yourself, maybe. I'm thinking of something simple, something effective..." 

He hummed in thought, looking at Stiles. Training had left him somewhat sweaty, with his collar loosened and his hair slicked back by steady, calloused hands...

And to Stiles demise, he could hardly stop himself from staring. Damn that werewolf and his perfect looks.

"So.. uh... we could work on my...uhm... reflexes?"

To his surprise Derek beamed at him, pleased by this. 

"Great idea. Your reflexes could use some work..."

Stiles' face, however, almost faltered.

"Okay... great. Wonderful. Perfect. So... how are we gonna do this?"

"Relax, Stiles." 

His tone was surprisingly soothing to the boy. 

"Don't be nervous. Come here, we start with something easy."

Easy, in Derek's mind sure was nothing Stiles would have thought to be easy. 

Derek chased him. 

In his werewolf form.

And Stiles just ran on for dear life. He jumped over roots and turned to the left, almost slipping an falling down, but he managed to catch himself as he sped on. The air actually burnt in his lungs as he heard Derek behind him. He could have sworn that the werewolf was laughing.

Stiles made another turn, and then glanced back.

Which ended with him colliding with a tree.

"Oh man...!"

He hit the tree full force, actually face planting the poor plant before he crashed, falling down.

As he turned his head, he could see Derek walk up to him, eyes glowing red and a grin on his lips.

"You lasted longer than I thought. But I'd advise you to look ahead when running."

"Oh really? Never thought about that..."

Stiles pushed himself up with a groan, pushing off leaves and some dirt from his trousers.

"Good. You can run. Now let's give you some basics of self defence."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, seriously. How can you not be head over heels for this car??"  
> "I'm not carsexual dude, that's your jam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH, I can't believe that so many of you like this story here! <3   
> THANKS  
> SO   
> MUCH
> 
> It's actually kind of funny; but ever since I started watching Teen Wolf, all the inspiration and desire to write stories came back with a boom! I have like 4 more stories which I'm currently writing on and I even signed up for a fic exchange. I am so glad I started watching Teen Wolf, because it totally gave me back motivation and the wish to just write.

Stiles stared at the fruit shake to his right before he shrugged and took a sip. After all, he could not just do his best for his Dad and then continue to eat all the bad stuff himself. 

He hummed silently as the shake wasn't too bad when he opened the chat program and sat down in his chair, waiting until the sign switched to 'online' and he could see Scott's face.

"Hey!"

"I MISS YOU MAN. I'mso not used to this...getting up early, study groups, EW."

Stiles could not surpress a laugh.

"You'll manage! We just want the best for you!"

"Yeaaaaah.... so, about yesterday. Derek took you out for what, Dinner and Training?"

"Yup."

Stiles blinked as he looked at his best friend's face. It almost sounded as if this had been a date. 

And why did the thought alone almost make him blush?

"Sounds surprisingly nice."

"Argh man. I think maybe he really doesn't hate me that much, after all."

"Why do you even think he hates you? I sometimes think he just hates being happy you know? He's always trying to keep himself away from the nice stuff and he's got this permanent scowl."

Almost permanent, Stiles remarked mentally.

"Yeah! And this... urge to show his teeth. But maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. THIS CAR!"

"Yeah, and all this growling and snarling, but it's probably what he thinks he has to do? Or what comes natural? - hahaha; you're TOTALLY into his car."

But who wouldn't? Seriously, this car was a wet dream come true. All dark and with so much power underneath that pretty surface.

"He's a born werewolf, who grew up among werewolfes; that's bound to lead to miscommunications. AND HECK YES! It literally purrs when he starts the engine!"

"Miscommunications is putting it nicely."

Stiles laughed again, drinking more from his shake as a sudden need for a meaty burger started to fill his mouth.

"Yeah, seriously. How can you not be head over heels for this car??"

"I'm not carsexual dude, that's your jam."

Stiles snorted.

"Carsexual? Okay, I am NOT carsexual! But maaaaaaaaan ....and it's in SUCH A GOOD shape!"

"He's taking good care of it I bet. Probably the thing he's most attached to. I wonder when he bought it... hmmm"

"I dunno, but it's gorgeous. And it suits him."

"Dude, you sorta called Derek Hale gorgeous just now. Just saying!"

Stiles frowned and licked his lips as he put the glass down, then ran a hand through his hair, taking a bit until he finally answered.

"I did? Uh. But well, he's good looking."

Yes, that was good. A casual answer, and admitting that he was hot was not bad, right? Was there even anyone who didn't think Derek to be hot?

"He's the model type for sure."

"Oh he is. All flawless"

"Bet he knows."

"Yeaaaaaah... probably."

"Was training with him fun? I mostly get thrown around.. as does Isaac, but he doesn't seem to mind much."

"Isaac's grateful."

"Of course! I mean I would be, too. I sat in that ... thing once and it gave me the fucking creeps"

"I don't know yet if I should be angry to have been turned into his own little human-project. I sometimes wonder one thing, though."

"Hmm?"

"Derek never offered me the bite. Compared to Peter... ya know."

"I don't think Derek really... offers. He wants to be asked. He's massively into this whole free will thing and he knows that Peter freaked you out big time with the offer."

Stiles gulped at this. Freaked out wouldn't be his choice of words, but he also didn't want to correct Scott. Why, though, he wasn't really sure.

"He askeed Boyd, and Erica and Isaac. I mean I'm not offended or anything. I just.... realised."

"Hmm, that's right. But Peter said he was desperate to build a pack... but it's true, why not ask you? He already knew you."

"Maybe he just really doesn't want me to."

"You think so? Maybe it's because you "belonged to me" already. As in were my friend before and stuck with me? There's so much behaviour-stuff I don't really get yet."

"Yeah, me neither. But he's not the most talkative guy out there."

"You know... I wonder what happens if you just sit him down and ask?"

"Hm... ususally he just answers when he wants to. Or says things like 'trust me, you don't wanna know'."

"He's tossing out facts here and there but never something detailed... that BUGS me!"

"You could ask him that? Once you got time for stuff other than studying?"

"I think he's mostly having a hard time with trusting anyone and sharing his stuff. I mean Peter would talk for HOURS if you let him ...about werewolf-stuff... about anything actually."

"Oh yeah!"

Stiles snickered.

"But man, I gtg. My mum scheduled something for me where I really don't want to be right now..."

"Think of the amazing feeling of having good grades for once!"

"Yeah, Stiles! I love you too!"

He couldn't help but outright laugh at that. He didn't really feel bad for Scott to be honest. He deserves this for every single time he chose Alison over him. And it would make him pass classes so that they could both advance to the next year.  
'Cause without him, school would not be as fun anymore. 

"Maybe I'll try to ask Derek some stuff."

"Hah. Do that! Read ya later!"

"Laters!"

Stiles closed the chat and sighed, glancing at his shake with an almost pout. Milkshakes just tasted better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you taking me? I hope you're aware that my Dad is the Sheriff and if you try to kidnap me, he will skin you.", he said with a wink.  
> "I'm taking you to my flat," Derek replied, smirking quietly. Yeah, he hadn't expected this, apparently.   
> "No abductions."  
> "Your flat?", Stiles murmured before he glanced at him.  
> "You got a flat? Oh cool! But isn't that a bit private? I'm not part of your pack, after all? Or doesn't this matter?"  
> "It's more of a loft, really. I live there when I don't stay at the house."   
> He looked at him quickly, frowing.   
> "First of all, Erica and Boyd don't know it, so being in my pack means nothing. And secondly... Feels right to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Mel who always helped me when I got stuck and wasn't really sure how to continue. And it's far too much fun to write these two!

"Oooookay, then let's give it a try and let's see if the big and handsome sourwolf is open for inspection!"

Stiles snickered at his own choice of words before he grabbed his mobile and quickly sent a message to the wolf, asking if he's free today and also if he wanted to accompany him to Danny's party later.

With a frown he placed the phone on the table and ended up staring at it. 

The seconds ticked by, then stretched into minutes before he got up with a groan and ran both hands through his hair. He really wasn't staring at his mobile as if he'd be waiting for an answer from his crush? No way! 

Yes, actually, Derek was his crush. But there was no way that the werewolf was feeling the same. He was into the popular and hot girls. The capable ones. Werewolves, fighters. Surely not him, not this skinny and intelligent bastard called Stiles.

His phone buzzed quietly, ripping him from his thoughts of the good-looking man that more and more began to invade his mind. Sure enough the text was from Derek himself, stating that he had time - and that he'd join him for the party, later, for a bit.   
Seriously? He hadn't really expected that...

Stiles' eyes were wide even after he had dashed back to where his mobile was to almost hastily pick it up. He also couldn't stop the grin on his lips from spreading.

And then he actually did the unthinkable.

He just called him.

Derek picked up on the second ring, sounding somewhat surprised and... maybe a little sleepy. Stiles couldn't say for sure, but there was a low, pleasant rasp to his voice. 

"Yeah?" he greeted him, the quiet sounds of the city muted through the receiver. He wasn't in the forest, then.

This rasp made Stiles' heart beat a tad faster and add to the warmth he was already feeling.

"Hey! Sorry to so abruptly call you, ehm... truth be told, I am not sorry. But I'd really love to meet you before the party and maybe talk about some werewolf things? I don't know that much, and there's only so much online and in the books. And if you tell me, I can help to help Scott with that and it will maybe also help in understand you and your gestures better."

He was rambling. Oh gosh, he was rambling.

But Derek listened like he usually listened, not even interrupting him. He hummed in agreement when Stiles broke for air, and he could almost see him in front of his inner eye, languidly stretching wherever he stood. 

"Sure, if you want to come over? Might be useful anyway. The direction of 'the party's at Danny's" doesn't help much if I have no idea where Danny lives."

"Ha..h.. yeah. Sure you don't. Ehm okay, where are you? Not in the Hale House I presume?"

"...Nicely noticed." 

He sounded... no, not impressed maybe, but content at the fact that Stiles made the correct assumptions.

"I'm downtown. Tell you what, I fetch you with the car, show you the way. Twenty minutes?"

Stiles' heart decideed to beat faster again as he nodded and completely forgot for a moment that he had to talk in order for Derek to get a response.

"Eh. Sure! Sounds good! See ya in 20!"

He maybe ended the call a bit too quickly, pressing both hands (and his mobile) against his cheeks, telling himself to calm down. Maybe it wasn't too good to befriend Derek after all, but no there was no way he could say no without offending the wolf. 

He ran over to the bathroom and tried to make his hair stand in a certain direction and not all over the place, then hopped back, wrote a note to his Dad which he pinned on his door and then hobbled downstairs.

He really shouldn't be so nervous. This was no date. It never would be.

Stiles breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, trying to find his focus and strengthen this feeling of disappointment instead of hope. Just because someone was nice to him didn't necessarily mean that they were interested in him. And mostly not Derek. Surely not Derek.

But befriending him could be nice. This crush just would have to disappear. Too bad that he was more an expert in harbouring illusional crushes for years.

His mind was a jumble of thoughts and what-ifs that only ground to a halt when the midnight-coloured car he began knowing far too well approached about fifteen minutes later. It stopped in front of his driveway, the passenger's door opened easily from the inside and Derek nodding at him in greetings. 

He didn't even wear his leather jacket, and while it was almost a shame - because this jacket, man; Stiles had begun to associate a lot of good things with this jacket alone - it meant that his shin cotton shirt was showing off his arms and shoulders even more...

"Argh! Stop it Stiles!"

He actually pinched his own arm before he grabbed his own jacket, left another note for his Dad on the fridge and then opened the door to get out.

"Have I told you how much I love your car?", he couldn't help but mutter once he was inside and closed the door.

"Not today at least," Derek said, and he sounded utterly smug about it. He waited until Stiles was all set on his side of the car, then proceeded to drive them to... 

Yes, where to? They moved towards downtown, out of the suburbian areas with their gardens and narrow driveways and towards high building blocks and surprisingly dense neighbourhoods. Derek was quiet, but did talk to him a little, which made the drive less awkward than Stiles had feared it would be. 

Hell, it was the contrary. It was nice.

Maybe they could really become friends.

Stiles glanced out of the window, trying to find out where they were headed to, but after a while he gave up and leaned back.

"Where are you taking me? I hope you're aware that my Dad is the Sheriff and if you try to kidnap me, he will skin you.", he said with a wink.

"I'm taking you to my flat," Derek replied, smirking quietly. Yeah, he hadn't expected this, apparently. 

"No abductions."

"Your flat?", Stiles murmured before he glanced at him.

"You got a flat? Oh cool! But isn't that a bit private? I'm not part of your pack, after all? Or doesn't this matter?"

"It's more of a loft, really. I live there when I don't stay at the house." 

He looked at him quickly, frowing. 

"First of all, Erica and Boyd don't know it, so being in my pack means nothing. And secondly... Feels right to show you."

"Feel right, huh...?"

He glanced at him, puzzled now, but then nodded.

"Maaaan, I wonder what it looks like!"

"You'll see in a moment." 

He parked his car and led the way towards the lift of the apartment complex. It looked older, here, not particularly run-down, but sort of... alone. 

Like not many people were living here.

The entire building looked really cool, though. And when Derek pushed the door open and let him in, Stiles actually smiled with wide eyes, stepping down the stairs, taking in everything.

"...woah. Okay, rather empty concering furnitures...", he glanced to the bed before he walked up to the big window area.

"...but THIS is cool!"

Derek remained near the door, letting him explore at his leisure. He was aware that his loft wasn't everyone's cup of tea, with its empty space and wide-open areas, but it suited him just well. 

And it somewhat felt nice to have Stiles... enjoying it. Especially the broad windows that let in the midday light...

"This is almost like you're Batman!", Stiles exclaimed as he turned around and beamed at him.

"Like a big and cool loft. Wow."

He nodded towards the staircase leading up.

"Guess there's your private bedroom?"

"Yeah, exactly. You're quite perceptive." 

He sounded fond, again. Nodded at him. 

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah! I'd love to!"

He approached him slowly, eyes taking in everything that there was to see.

"And you really agreed on going to that party. At least for a bit. Heh. Actually I never thought that you would agree."

Derek made a quiet sound of agreement, heading for the kitchen. He poured Stiles and himself a glass of orange juice - something utterly normal, almost domestic. 

"Surprised, huh? Might be fun. What is the party for? Do I need a present?"

"A present?"

He snorted as he accepted the juice with a nod.

"Better not, or he might think you're flirting with him. It's for Danny, a break-up party. Mainly lots of us hearing loud music and trying to get drunk."

Stiles laughed silently.

"Oh...! By the way, when Allison dumped Scott, we tried to get drunk, but it didn't work. Can werewolves get drunk?"

"Not on normal alcohol, no. Out metabolism is too fast." 

He leaned against the kitchen counter, at home in his own space. It fit him, complimented him in another way than the Hale house did. 

"Something strong works for a short amount of time, like really potent vodka. But trust me, it tastes horrible."

"Haha!"

Stiles laughed at that.

"And.. if I mix it with a tiny bit of wolfsbane? That might work?"

"Oh god, that would probably put me right out of commission. And would be the worst hangover," he added with a frown. 

This was nice. An easy, comfortable talk between them. 

"You want to make Scott get drunk?"

Stiles nodded at that.

"Yes! I want to sit on a stone, near a fire, watch the moon and get horribly drunk. Then we'll talk about all the girls and the shitty things that had happened. The next day we'd have a horrible hangover and then we'd laugh it off."

He drank some of the juice, eyes on Derek.

"Man, you're not that much older than we are, right?"

"Not really. I'm a little more than five years older than you are," he said, suddenly. And of course Derek Hale knew his fucking birthday, or at least his age. Why wouldn't he? 

"So, yeah. At the moment it must feel to you like I am ancient, but in fact I am not. I used to go to parties in High School, too."

"You sometimes act like all the responsible adult. That really clashes with like... everything we are."

He laughed at that.

"So.... what I meant to ask for a while. You sometimes talk as if you're hiding your teeth, or as if you would like to show them more. In a snarl or something?"

"I do have responsibility, you know? You're all in way over your head. No, actually, all of us are. As an Alpha I have more responsibility than any of you, and besides, I got a bit more experience with this than you do."

He headed back to the arched windows, moving past Stiles and very nearly touching him. 

"I'm used to being around werewolves. My family was very outspoken in following our instincts - hah, why do you think we grew up in the middle of nowhere? It was much easier than explaining why the teenagers tried to bite each other."

Stiles slowly followed him, but kept his distance.

"Sure, I understand that. But here you got a human turned into a werewolf and one more human. We don't have this natural understand of werewolf-business like you have. It would be really helpful if you could explain more."

"It's not always easy." 

He pressed his hand against the window, looking out quietly. 

"A lot of the things I do happen on instinct. I just do them and don't really reconsider my behaviour."

"Makes sense."

Stiles leaned against the wall and focused on his drink for a bit.

"Okay then. Give me the werewolf basics. What should I absolutely never do?"

"Never corner a wolf, give them the feeling not to have a way out. They'll fight with insane strength to get away, and will be much more powerful than they already are." 

He turned back towards Stiles, looking closely as him. 

"You probably won't do that, but. Neck bites. That's not a thing you wanna do either."

"O..okay..?"

His lips were on the rim of the glass as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I could bite your neck without you willing. And I can't corner you. Guess that's why you don't mind me near you. I'm no danger whatsoever?"

"You could be danger to me, if you wanted to. You know about mountain ash and wolfsbane, as well as the different weapons that could seriously hurt me. In fact, you're probably the one that could hurt me the easiest."   
He let the words linger.

"Oh?"

Stiles seemed genuinely surprised at that.

"I am? But strength wise you are far superior. But yeah, can't deny that I am the most intelligent one I ever met. Apart from Lydia, she's good too."

He said this with a laugh, but then tilted his head.

"I don't plan on hurting you. I'd only do that if you'd threaten me or my friends and family."

"If I felt you wanted to threaten me I would not have let you into my flat. This is probably the most private area I have." 

He shrugged. It sounded like a promise. Like something amazing.

Stiles' pupils widened at that and his heart did a slight hop at that. Derek had let him in, in this. This was nice.

It felt really nice. And Stiles had no wish to break this trust at all.

"So... smell is also really important to werewolves right?"

"Smell, touch, taste... all senses, basically. Werewolves hear better and have sensitive claws, too, so everything is amplified for us. Werewolves are a lot more sensual than legends give them credit for."

Sensual? If that didn't give Stiles some ideas...

He definitely coughed at that and lowered the glass before he would make a mess of himself and Derek's flat. Loft. Whatever.

"Ah... riiiight... so as in you can hear when people lie? What else? Let's say... me! Use me! What do your senses tell you about me?"

He grinned, but wasn't really sure whether he would regret this soon.

"You really want me to tell you all I can decypher from your body language alone?" 

He looked straight at him, slightly surprised by the request. 

"Alright, if you like?"

"Everything your senses tell you."

He placed one hand on his hip and looked at him, chin up, almost challenging him.

"And tell me what senses tell you what. I want to get a clearer idea of how this works."

"Okay, if you want to? Sit down." 

Derek finished his juice, putting the glass aside with a soft klick and cracking his neck with a faint growl. The glow in his eyes was brighter than before now...

It made Stiles look at him while a rather pleasant shiver ran down his spine. He put the glass down and then sat down, facing Derek. He held his gaze, stared into these eyes that were almost fully red now.

He saw the muscles, the strong arms, his dark hair and the so perfect skin that even the slight stubble did not disturb. In fact it suited him.

He could not deny that he was slightly nervous and he bit on his lower lip before he let out a silent laugh.

"Okay. Here we go, sourwolf. Show me what you got."

"If you insist," Derek purred, and his voice sounded... unnatural, almost as if he was speaking in two voices. He stalked around Stiles on his chair and leaned into his personal space, close enough to touch, close enough for Stiles' to smell his aftershave. 

Derek's nose brushed the hair at the back of his neck and he took a deep, slow breath. 

"Your heart is beating faster. You're nervous. There's a faint tremble to your breath," he began.

Stiles' lips quirked up in a smile.

"Yeah."

And yes, he was nervous. Having Derek so close that he could almost feel the other's breath on his own skin made him almost skittish and his body react like a typical teenage body reacted. It suddenly was a bit warm here.

"Go on."

"Your body temperature is rising," he continued. His hand reached out, long nails barely touching the back of his neck. There was something gentle but firm about the way his claws lingered.

"I can hear the blood running through your veins in a quick rush of excitement. You smell of... sincerety, of openness. You're not hiding from me, which is a nice change."

That made Stiles huff a laugh before he turned his head and glanced into his eyes.

"If I'd try to hide something, I'd smell different?"

His eyes were red, a dark, heady colour that was at once terrifying and beautiful. 

"Lies smell of something acrid, something sharp. You can recognize them immediately. Secrecy doesn't smell as hard, but it's recognizable."

He nodded at that, fighting the sudden idea that he'd love to lean in to kiss that damn werewolf. This was definitely uncalled for and he didn't want to risk breaking this fragile bond of friendship which slowly seemed to appear between them.

"Okay. Go on.", he added with a grin.

"You're usually quicker, I suppose? Or should I be grateful that you're going so slow and explaining while you do it?"

"I'm explaining everything I can feel and taste and hear to you. Normally it all happens at once, like a rush to the head that isn't explained in detail. I just know what I am looking for." 

His breath came out in a puff of warmth against Stiles' neck.

"Your smell is shifting, too. Do I make you nervous?"

"Hah..."

He breathed in deeply and returned his gaze to the big window, still feeling Derek's breath.

"Maybe."

"You shouldn't be," he murmured softly. 

"Your heartbeat is picking up. You smell of exhaustion, of sleep, of a certain... need," he added, hesitating for a second. 

"Your skin is hot under my hands without me even touching you fully."

At these words Stiles tensed slightly. A redness creeped onto his cheeks and he focused on staring at the wall. It was a nice wall, a good wall.

Oh my gosh. Derek could smell that this effected him... in a not so innocent way.

"O... okay. What else?"

He blinked. Considered. 

"You showered this morning, probably after some... vigorous activity. You had lacrosse training yesterday because you still faintly smell like grass and the leather of your clothes."

Stiles gave a mix between a cough and a laugh. Vigorous activity.

"You trained me yesterday, remember? That's probably what you're smelling."

A part of him was quite relieved that Derek did not talk further about his certain need. But he couldn't help but also feel slightly disappointed. Yeah, Stiles. As if someone as hot would really be interested in you. Go figure.

Derek leaned in to him, his lips close to Stiles' ear. 

"You're getting aroused just now," he deadpanned, not laughing, just stating facts. His hand finally did touch his neck, running across the expanse of his skin.

Stiles breathed in sharply and every muscle in his body seemed to tense. Goosebumps ran over his skin before he let out a shaky laugh and stood up.

"Yeah. Hah. Hormones. Stuff. Ehm! Yeah! You should definitely teach Scott that smelling stuff! He's getting better at hearing and such, but smelling is deeeeeefinitely not your level. Yet."

Oh fuck.

"Relax, Stiles." 

His hand did not leave his neck, and he pressed him back into the seat. There was no malice, no cruelty, but a certain strictness in his touch. 

"No need to panic."

The boy almost yelped at how easy it was for Derek to push him back down.

"I'm not panicking. I just thought I'd give us both a very desired option to change the topic."

"I don't mind the topic," he said with a smooth, easy shrug. "But if you prefer - when are we going to that party?" 

He was offering him the way out, too.

Stiles turned his head to stare at him.

He did not mind the topic. Did not mind. What was that supposed to mean? That he liked it when Stiles was blushing? That he was amused about his predicament, his embarrassement? 

"The party? Ah... ah yes!"

He reached for his mobile, checking the time and some missed messages by Scott complaining about his tight schedule mostly.

"Uh. It began half an hour ago. So anytime you want to actually."

Stiles glanced up again, looking at Derek's face, trying to find any clues about what he was thinking.

"There might be some hot girls as well. And I am sure they would not mind you talking about that topic for ages.", he said slightly grinning, trying to hide anything else. Such as the quick heartbeat, the rising disappointment, the nervousness, the dash of hope he was trying to surpress.

Derek watched him closely, breathing in deeply and taking in his scent. He had to know everything. Could he smell hope and disappointment, too? Maybe. Shit, what did Stiles know about this, really? 

"I don't care for the girls at the party," Derek said somewhat ominously, but softly let go of the boy's neck. 

"Let's get ready and go, then."

"O... okay."

Stiles rubbed his neck and brought the glass back into the kitchen. He didn't really had the chance to finish his glass, but here he had the time to breathe in deeply for a bit.

It was so unfair. Derek was so gorgeous and he was hinting at all these things, and at the same time saying nothing at all. It was almost torture.

And Stiles was sure that Derek was enjoying this tremendously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek.
> 
> Fucking.
> 
> Hale.
> 
> waskissinghim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, the last chapter! At first I was a bit reluctant to let it end here, but after reading it again.. it's actually a nice ending. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this story A LOT! <3 I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to writing fanfiction, but thanks to Teen Wolf I'm slowly getting back to it! If you have any ideas you want me to write, please don't hesitate to write me!

The drive to Danny's house didn't take long. But all the time Stiles spent in the car, he kept talking about it. The sounds, the looks, all were just mesmerizing. And then he talked about Scott and his studies and him almost failing classes (just almost! Because duh, the studying now would surely help!) before he rambled about Jackson leaving and Lydia being sad about it and, of course, him being on the Lacrosse team.

Stiles talked freely and lively, his fingers not even once being still and unmoving. 

And then Danny's house came into view. It was a more or less standard house, but there was balloons in front and he they could see some sort of light coming from the garden. Music only reached Stiles' ears as he got out of the car and straightened his clothes.

"Uh yes!"

Derek had listened to his rambling, mostly letting him talk. Now, arriving at the house and exiting the car, he looked slightly guarded. Slightly... careful. 

"Your friend knows about me coming over?" he asked, locking the Camaro before they headed towards the door. Stiles could see his eyes darting back and forth - undoubdedly taking in the surroundings, the area.

Stiles' lips were stretched in a never ending smile as he approached the house and then rang the bell, not really answering Derek's question.

After only a short moment the door opened and they could see a lot of people inside, most of them dancing with drinks in their hands. Music was also louder now as Danny greeted Stiles with a handshake before his gaze turned to the werewolf.

"Hey Stiles! And... 'Miguel', wasn't it?", he said with a laugh and then ushered them in.

"Come on, Derek, relax!"

Stiles laughed and followed Danny to the kitchen where he grabbed a drink for him and Derek, handing it to the werewolf only moments later. 

"WOHOOO!"

He took a sip and then almost spilled his drink while throwing up both arms as he headed outside, to the pool and the area with the DJ.

Derek accepted the drink easily, their fingertips brushing. He sniffed, then sipped the alcohol, having enough control over his facial features to not even wince. 

It was a pretty heady mixture. Of course, the fuel of teenagers who probably still considered Jack Daniels a decent whiskey. He smirked into the cup, took another sip and followed Stiles outside. 

The garden was filled with lively, dancing girls and boys, all in a very cheerful mood that was certainly added to by the free drinks. Some couples lounged near or even inside the pool, others danced on the stone patio.

Stiles waved as he saw some of his school mates and others from the Lacrosse team. 

He just wanted to turn to Derek, when he suddenly felt a very soft hand on his ellbow and when he turned, he spotted a lovely brunette smiling at him.

"Oh... hey..."

"Hey there. Never seen you at one of Danny's parties before.", she murmured while taking in his features.

It made Stiles gulp and smile a bit sheepishly, but his eyes clung to her.

"Yeah. First time."

"Well, I certainly hope I'll be seeing you more often from now on..."

"That might ha..."

Stiles' eyes widened and his brain almost stopped as well as he felt her reaching up, her fingers around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. 

A girl. Kissing him. Willing to kiss him. Hell yeah.

And she seemed pretty much into him, too, her fingers splaying at the short hair at the back of his neck, drawing him closer and even deepening the kiss. He'd never imagine anything like this happening to himself before, yet here they are. And hell, she probably wasn't on Lydia's level, but the kiss was damn nice— 

The girl gave a sudden squeak when somebody drew her back, Derek scowling at both of them with an intense, heated gaze. 

"Lady," he all but growled, staring her down. She looked to Stiles, then to Derek, a blush creeping across her features, and took a step back. 

"Sorry boys, didn't mean to —"

"Eh...?"

It took Stiles a brief moment to register what had just happened and he turned to Derek with a frown.

"Man? Why did you do this? And...", he gestured to his eyes, "...don't do this here!"

"You really want to get to a party and kiss the first girl that throws herself at you despite her bad intentions?" he hissed, reigning in his apparent anger and catching Stiles' shoulder in his, leading him aside to talk to him in a more private setting. The girl had disappeared into the crowd again, something which only seemed to please Derek...

"Man, what you do care?"

Stiles moved back a bit, bringing some distances between him and the wolf, still holding his cup.

"It doesn't happen everyday that someone actually wants to kiss me or finds me attractive. just because you are probably used to everyone having a crush on you, doesn't mean it's the same for everyone else. No one usually looks at me, everyone I'm interested in, doesn't have the slightest interest in me. Let me have some fun here, for fuck's sake!"

For a moment Derek stared at him blankly, not even blinking. Then he shook his head, scoffing out a quiet laughter. 

"You don't understand it at all, do you?" he murmured, tone low and bordering on somewhat dangerous...

"I don't understand what? That you're obviously taking this alpha-ness to an unneeded level? I am not part of your pack and you certainly don't have to protect me against pretty women kissing me."

He snorted and then emptied the entire cup in one go. He coughed slightly, already feeling a certain dizziness creep up inside of him.

"That's not what I was talking about," Derek said, rolling his eyes as he spoke. He could smell the effect of the drink on Stiles, but he apparently judged him as being still pretty much in control. 

"Maybe you need more clear and simple information."

"Well, ya know what, sourwolf? It would help tremendously if you'd just say what's on your mind instead of keeping us all in the dark all the time. I don't have supernatural senses, I can't smell or hear the things you all do. I am just human. So, say what you wanna say, in a clear and easy to understandable manner, and then I want to go back and enjoy the party."

Stiles looked at him, straight into his eyes, not backing up at all.

"Clear, easy, understandable," Derek repeated, somewhat baffled. He returned the head-on gaze, not backing off, not giving him any room, but also not being given any. 

Then he shrugged, making up his mind. 

"As you wish." 

And with his hand reached out and fisting the collar of Stiles' shirt he drew him in roughly, pressing his lips firmly to the younger man's mouth.

And Stiles tensed, staring at him.

The plastic cup actually slipped from his fingers and he breathed in through his nose. A chill ran down his body and a strange tingling feeling started from his lips and spread out. His heartbeat quickened and he actually let out a startled gasp.

Derek.

Fucking.

Hale.

waskissinghim.

And he wasn't taking it slow and careful, either. Derek's hand was curled into the collar of his shirt, stretching the soft fabric across his knuckles and holding Stiles' in place in a clear show of dominance. It was no question who led the encounter, whose lips opened and teeth knocked faintly against Stiles' own, elongated canines pressing into his lower lip without hurting. Derek towered above him, too, his shadow surrounding both of them, shielding Stiles from the curious eyes of others.

The girl's kiss before had been good. But this was something else entirely.

Stiles almost felt his legs give in and found his own fingers grabbing Derek's shirt as he opened his lips and deepened the kiss, his eyes falling close.

He felt the wolve's muscles underneath his fingers and could smell him. He smelled nice, like a forest after a summer rain. Fresh and just good. Stiles groaned silently as everything began to get too warm, especially between his legs.

But before he lost control entirely Derek drew back, his lips pulled into the slightest smirk. His face was still pale, but there was a new gleam to his eyes, a heat that had nothing to do with the Alpha. 

"Clear enough?" he growled, hand not giving him any room to escape.

Stiles' mouth was open and he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes again, staring at Derek with a mixture of disbelief and utter bliss.

"....o..okay... No. Not really. Like.. woa... you're not straight as a brick?"

"No?"

He frowned, as if the question itself was ridiculous. But he didn't let go of him. Kept him close.

"You aren't, either."

"Na...yeah. I think that was kinda obvious by now. Eh..."

Stiles mumbled an 'ohgosh' and ran a hand through his slowly growing hair.

"...a...are you sure? I mean you... big alpha, handsome, whatever and then me... skinny, human, Stiles..?"

There was a hint of doubt in his foice, like the fragile fear that this wasn't real and nothing more than a party kiss.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Yes, Stiles, I am sure."

He scoffed, but it sounded amused. Pleased. 

"I am very sure about what I am doing here, and in fact, I want to kiss you again just to shut your questions up. "

"Ha...h..."

Stiles laughed at that, a silent and almost shy sound before his fingers tensed and he used the pressure to pull Derek closer until their noses touched.

"...so... you what.. want to date me..?"

"I want to date you," he agreed, voice deep and full and oh so alive. 

"I want to take you out. And i definitely don't want strange girls with glowing eyes to kiss you."

"Glowing eyes?"

He blinked now, looking up.

"They did? I totally didn't notice....... but Derek! When were you planning on telling me?"

Stiles actually nudged him.

"I never noticed!"

"Are you serious?" 

He deadpanned, voice exasperated. 

"You must be the blindest boy ever. And...I don't know. Didn't really consider it."

"You didn't really consider it?", he uttered with a snort.

"So what? You got a crush on the intelligent human and never wanted to act on it?"

"No, I just didn't consider when to tell you. Thought you might pick up on me flirting with you. What you apparently didn't," he added with a quiet huff.

"Yeah, I certainly didn't. Tell me again how exactly you were flirting with me? Were it the death glances, the scowling or the threats?"

Stiles snorted, but there was an amused glint in his eyes.

"Definitely part of the scowling," Derek replied, and leaned in to kiss him again. There was less force, less physical domination in it, but it was still a damn good kiss under the evening skies. 

Somewhere, some of Danny's guests cheered.

It felt so unreal. And yet there were lips on his and he felt Derek's breath against his skin. Stiles deepened the kiss again, battling against the wolve's tongue for dominance, humming contently.

This felt so nice.

When he broke the kiss for air, Stiles laughed silently.

"Yes... yes you may date me Derek Hale. But first..."

And with that Stiles suddenly pushed him.

Right into the pool.

He saw his almost comically widening eyes as he tumbled backwards,losing his balance... And falling into the pool with a loud splash. 

People screamed, others laughed. When Derek resurfaced he spat water, cursing, but looking utterly, deviously handsome. 

And was it a trick of the light, or was he smiling...?

Stiles was definitely smiling, and laughing. But only until he saw Derek pushing himself out of the water and his clothes were suddenly more than tight and showacing every part of his body.

It made his mouth water slightly and he gulped.

"Okay... this is... hot.."

"Is it?" Derek growled, stalking towards him like a predator. He did grin, now, all gleaming teeth and sharp edges.

"Time to cool off, then." 

And just like that he lifted Stiles, carrying him towards the pool and tossing him in, only to jump in after.

"Aaaaah!"

He screamed, arms flailing as he hit the water, but he quickly came back up, glaring at Derek.

"You will pay for that, you cocky alpha!", he murmured before he began splashing water towards him. Some others joined them in the pool and the music turned louder.

If Derek even realized that they weren't alone he fully ignored them. He dove below the surface, swimming below Stiles and pulling his legs. Playful. 

This was something new. Something almost hopeful in his behavior.

Stiles glanced down, confused. But then he breathed in deeply and pushed himself underwater, looking at Derek with a slight frown an a shrug.

All of this felt like a date already...

And to his surprise Derek reached for him, drawing him in and pressing a close-mouthed kiss to his lips underwater. It was a strange, exilirating feeling, something light and exciting. 

Wow...


End file.
